Things Change
by JKWilliams
Summary: This is a story I started a long time ago and I hope to finish. I put everything I have into these first two chapters. Read and tell me what you think. FIN
1. Prologue

I do not own Sailor Moon. I did not create Sailor Moon. I wish that I had created it, but I did not. Without further ado, on with the story.

Things Change: Prologue

My name is Serena. I am 18 years old, almost 19 and I am a freshman in college. My life is so different now than it used to be and sometimes I can't stand it.

You see…my heart is broken. I cry almost every night.

I try not to let it show on the outside to my friends, but on the inside I am broken. I have lost all hope in life, and I sometimes feel that I can't go on, that it is not worth it anymore.

I am strong and I can get through anything. I just hope that I can get through this.

I just don't know, I don't know what to do anymore.

I guess I should start from the beginning. It is a really long story. So, if you are willing to hear it then sit back and relax. You see, it started about a year ago...


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon. I did not create Sailor Moon.

This is a revision. I wrote this when I was 19, and I'm 24 now. I don't want to change it too much because it's something that I did then and I don't want the maturity level to change. It's funny though because I haven't read this in a long time. I just tried to make it flow better.

Things Change Chapter 1

JULY 12, 1998

Dear Diary.

Hi, my name is Serena. I am 17, almost 18 and I am a senior in high school. I had a great summer. I got to go to Australia with some people I did not know - and I made some great friends. They don't live near me, but I still try to keep in touch with them and I especially talk to this one guy, Seiya, on the phone a lot. He is really cute.

Anyway, back to the point at hand. I start band camp in the morning and then next week I start school. My senior year is finally here! I just got off the phone with my friend Molly. She is my best friend and I love her to death. She just told me the weirdest thing. She has a crush on our friend Melvin.

Now Molly is tall, really tall and she always tries to be cool. Melvin, I love him like a brother, but he is short and not exactly concerned with being cool if you get my drift. I know that he likes her - But I won't tell her because he made me promise not to tell her. He told me last week on the phone. Oh, I hope that they do get together. They would be kind of cute.

I am not looking forward to the many hours in the sun at band camp, but I am looking forward to seeing all of my friends. That is what is cool about band.

I haven't gotten to see many people over the summer, but I get to spend a week with them before school starts to catch up with them. I am a color guard member, and so is Molly. I love what I do, even if it is tiring. When I first joined guard I was the worst one out there. But then I kept working and now I am one of the best. A lot of my friends who were in the band last year have graduated and I miss them so. I think that we will be terrible without them. I mean we lost our only trombone player, our only tuba player, two good saxophones, and a lot of other great players.

What do we have replacing them? A bunch of freshman will be our great players that will replace them. There is this one guy who isn't even half the size of the tuba and he will be marching it and playing it. I think that his name is Darien. He is also a freshman. I doubt if he can even play it, let alone play it well. I don't even want to go into it. I plan on working hard since it is my senior year - but we aren't' going to be very good. It all goes down to how this week goes I guess.

July 13, 1998

It is 8:00 in the morning and I am running down the hill to the practice field. I am late, as usual. People tell me that my middle name should be late. I would have to agree with them. Maybe I will change it one day. I am just kidding.

I throw down my stuff and jump in line with the rest of the guard. I get an ugly look from my captain, Anne. We do not get along at all. She is such a shameless hussy. She has a boyfriend, who is loyal to her, yet she flirts with every guy she sees. Her best friend, Birdie, is like that too. I have known them my entire life, but that doesn't mean that I have to like them. They are both seniors too.

Oh, by the way, did I mention that I go to a private school. I have been a student here for 12 almost 13 years. Long time, huh? Our field commander, Yohe, also another of my good friends - calls us to attention. He is a great guy with a lot of personality. We spend an hour in the heat doing basic marching. This is going to be a long week.

When we finally got a water break two hours later we all collapsed. I took the time to look around and see who is there. My friend Rae is setting down her snare drum. She is flirting with some of the guys in her section. She is the section leader of percussion and boy she makes sure that everybody knows it. She has a temper that would make Hitler scared. But, she is really a great friend.

I look around again and I see my friends Lita and Mina talking. Lita is our flute section leader and she is great. She is one of those girls who is very independent. She has to do it all for herself. Mina is fiercely loyal. She plays bass drum. She can be a little naïve but is very sweet. When we start talking about Jed - this guy who graduated two years ago that she still has a crush on - she can surprise even me.

I look again and I see my friend Ami talking to Darien - that guy I told you about earlier. She is the smart one out of our group. Ami is a year younger than me - but is a really cool chic. Molly is talking to Melvin, who is a saxophone player and also the section leader of the low brass.

Later on we all go to lunch in the cafeteria. It was weird because besides our normal group sitting at our table we have two newcomers. Darien is sitting next to me. He seems nice but he made fun of my hair and I don't see where he gets off thinking that he, a freshman, can make fun of me. Besides, I don't even know him that well.

Then there is this guy Andrew. I think that he is Darien's best friend. He seems nice, for another freshman, and likable. The rest of the day went by quickly and afterward I went home and collapsed into my bed after a long, hot bubble bath.

August 15, 1998

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in awhile, but things have been really busy. The rest of the week of band camp went by uneventfully and I got to know Andrew and Darien a little bit better.

The school year started and I got classes with all of my friends, which was cool. That's all I have time to write for now.

September 4, 1998

Dear Diary

Our first football game came and went and then we went on our first away game. On the bus I sat with Andrew and we talked a lot. I fell asleep on his shoulder on our way back home.

Our band is very surprising. I did not think that we would be as good as we are now. The freshman are really good players, and as much as I hate to admit it, Darien is a great tuba player for a little guy. Who knew? We still are not as good as last year, but maybe with a little bit of hard work we can do it. Andrew and I are really close now. Molly and Melvin are not going out and I am not sure what exactly happened with them.

Rae has a crush on this guy named Chad. He is a pretty cool guy. He is a base drummer and also a freshman. What is up with freshman and us? Oh, and yeah little Ami likes Darien. I think that it is funny that she does.

I think that they would be a cute couple. He is really smart just like her. But, Andrew is the one for me. He is able to connect with me in a way that no one else is able to. I can't explain it.

The next morning was our first competition and I was supposed to go to breakfast with just Andrew. But, Darien had spent the night with Andrew so he had to come along too. He is really starting to get on my nerves the way he makes fun of me all the time.

September 11, 1998

Diary,

We did alright on our last two competitions and all, but I still don't think that we are that good. We don't have a football game tonight and I am doing some stuff with - get this - Melvin, Mina, Yohe, Rae, and Darien.

It is kind of scary. Well, what happened is that I wanted to go out and I wanted Andrew to go too. But, his grandfather died last night, so he wasn't there. I felt so bad for him and I wished that I could be there for him. I was depressed because of it and then the phone rang.

Yohe and Melvin were on the phone for me, three-way. I thought that was pretty COOL. They wanted to know it I wanted to go to a movie with them. I really wanted to and they were trying to think of some other people to invite. Then Melvin got this great idea - in his opinion- to invite Darien with us.

I did not like that. But I did not say anything. Then they four way called him to ask him if he wanted to go. Of course he did. So we all talked for a while and he does have a nice personality once you get to know him. At the movies he just happened to sit by me.

I was not thrilled, but I figured I would give the guy a chance. Just to be funny to Rae and all he put his arm around me, and then they all laughed. I did not know what to do so I just laughed with them.

I got this funny feeling in my stomach then. The night was a lot of fun and Darien and I talked a lot. The next week Darien started to call me almost every night. This was in August so after band practice he would call me and we would talk about everything for about two hours every night. I still continued my crush on Andrew, but I began a friendship with Darien that would forever change me.

Okay, that is all that I have for now. Please send me your comments. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

March 24, 1999

Dear diary,

Months have passed and I have become best friends with Darien. I have gotten over my crush of Andrew but I am still good friends with him. Every night, Darien and I talk at least two hours, even though we see each other every day. We still talk all of the time. The first time I chose Darien over Molly for the smallest thing, Molly had dropped me as a best friend. Even though Molly had left me long before.

Darien and I are best friends. We did great in band and we are all a family. The play has started and I have the star part.

Darien and I do everything together. We are never apart. We even have pet names for each other. I call him "Muffin" and he calls me "Pumpkin".

People think of us as a couple even though we don't think that way. In fact, I have begun to like Darien as more than a friend. But, I don't know if he returns my sentiments. He certainly acts like it.

So I'll tell you what happened today:

On this particular day my friends were extremely mad at me.

Ray had said, "All you talk about is Darien."

You see, I do not have a prom date as of yet. I had wondered if I should take Darien. But, he is so much younger than me (even though the age has never mattered to me). So, since Ray, Ami, Lita, and Mina all had dates we were already planning their night and  
leaving me out, and I hated when people left me out, I was somewhat upset.

I sat with Darien and Andrew, my two best friends and discussed it with them. Later on, at the end of the day I was already upset and Melvin told me why Molly hated me so much.

Because I had told Melvin that Molly had liked her. I could not understand it.

Molly had told me that I could tell Melvin that and so I did. But, Molly had hated me since January because of this little detail. So, my day had gone from bad to worse. The tears started to flow down my face and I could not understand why everyone hated me. I had only tried to keep people together and I loved everyone. Melvin didn't know what to do so he just stood there as I started to bawl.

"What did I do? It's my entire fault. I can't believe this. It's all my fault" I started to say to herself. My heart was full of complete sadness. The bell rang and I tried to wipe my tears but they just kept flowing. I did not want anyone else to see, but I couldn't help  
myself.

Well, the first person to walk into the room was Darien. He saw me crying and went straight to me.

"What is wrong?" he asked with concern.

I just kept saying, "It's all my fault."

He said, "I don't know what is wrong but I am sure it is not your fault."

"Yes, it is." I dried off my tears as the rest of the people started to come in because I was embarrassed. Then Darien caught my eye and we both knew without needing to say a word that we needed to talk. So, we went outside.

Away from everyone else I just started to cry again. He demanded to know what was wrong and I told him about all of it.  
Then he began to hold me.

"I feel like I can't do anything to please anyone anymore." I finished.

"You please me." This one line was earth shattering for me. Things had changed dramatically.

He gave me another hug and then said, "What do you want me to do - just listen?"

"There is nothing for you to do, just be there for me like you are now."

So, he just held me. We walked and talked and he made me feel much better. Then he made me promise to go out with their group that night. I knew that I would hate it, but I went anyway.

Tonight at dinner, he fed me part of his dinner because I was not eating. After dinner the group went and saw "Shakespeare in Love." It was good and Darien's heads and mine were together the entire movie. I took him home afterwards since he still could not drive and we sat in his driveway talking for a long time like we had done a million times before.

"I told you that you would have fun tonight, I am proud of you" he told me. After that moment, I knew that Darien was the one for me, and no one else would ever take him away. I had fallen in love with him.


	4. Never Saw Blue Like That Before

This story is a songfic with the song, "I never saw Blue like that before" by Shawn Colvin.  
I dont own the song or the characters in this story. This goes right after Things Change   
Ch. 2. R+R  
  
  
Today, we took a walk up the street  
We picked a flower, We climbed the hill above the lake  
  
As Darian led her up the hill, she reflected on what had happened the day before.   
Her friends had gotten mad are her and wouldn't talk to her. SHe had been so upset but Darian had reassured her and they had gone out with some friends and everything had been all right. Now it was the next day and he had called her and told her to meet him at the park.   
"Finally you are here" he commented. He took her hand and they started to walk.   
They followed the stream through the woods and started to climb a hill.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see." There were daisies everwhere and she asked if they could stop and   
pick some. So they did. Finally they reached the top of the hill and Serena collapsed at the top. She sat up and cought her breath. it was beautiful. The trees, the lake, the peacefulness of it all.  
"Oh, its wonderful."  
  
And secret thoughts were said aloud  
We watched the faces in the clouds  
Until the clouds had blown away  
  
She got up and ran at him. She gave him a hug and squeezed with all she had.  
"Okay Serena, I'd like to breath." She let go, but then playfully hit him.  
"In the words of the great Bugs Bunny, 'Of course you realize, this means war'"he commented.   
She started to run but before she knew it they were both on the ground and he was on top of  
her tickling her. She rolled him off and they both stayed laying on their backs staring at   
the clouds.   
"No really, Darian, Thanks." Then she grew really silent.  
Darien said, "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
And were we ever somewhere else  
You know its hard to say that  
  
Her mind had turned somewhere else. He started to get worried that she was going   
to let yesterday's events ruin the day. He truned to look at her but she was smiling now.   
  
I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky, Around the world  
Your giving me all you have and more  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh, I never saw blue like that before  
  
"Darian, what would I do without you? I mean, you are always there for me.   
We know each other so well. I mean yesterday you wiped the tears from my eyes and today  
you are doing your best to make me smile. You make me see things in another light, not  
the bad way, but in a good way. And you always drop what you are doing and devote your  
attention to me. What did I do to deserve you as my best friend?"  
"Just lucky, I guess," he grinned as she hit him in the stomach again.   
  
I cant believe, a month ago  
I was alone, I didn't know you   
I hadn't seen you or heard your name  
  
They hadn't been friends all that long.   
*Flashback  
She was on the phone, three way with Melvin and Greg and they were planning  
to go out the next night and see a movie. "Hey, lets invite that new guy Darian", Greg said.   
"He seems like a pretty kewl guy,"added Melvin.  
"I dont know, do we want him to come along? I don't know that much about him,"  
Said Serena.  
"Well, lets call him and we will see", said Greg.  
So, they four way called him and worked out plans to go see a movie. The next   
night they were at the movie Halloween H2O and Serena ended up sitting next to Darian.   
Just to make a joke in front of Ray, who knew him more than Serena did, he pretended to  
yawn and put his arm around Serena. They talked and began to realize that the other was   
pretty funny and when Serena got scared she held on to Darian. It wasn't too suprising   
that they began to talk on the phone everynight after that. *  
  
And even now, Im so amazed  
its like a dream, Its like a rainbow  
It's like the rain  
And some things are the way they are  
And words just cant explain  
  
But they had become best friends. No more were they strangers.   
"Darian, do you think that I will ever find that special someone.   
It seems like everyone else is."  
"Yes, and you will settle down with him and have five kids."  
"Five kids? A little much, huh? I want kids, I just dont think anyone will ever   
love me."  
"Hey," he said,"lets make a pact. If in 13 years we aren't married, then lets   
marry each other."  
"Okay, deal" she agreed.  
He thought about it for awhile and then said, "I think that we would be a good   
married couple."  
"Me too."  
  
I never saw blue like that before  
Across the sky, Around the world  
Your giving me all you have and more  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh, I never saw blue like that before  
  
She smiled at him and they sat in silence, looking at the valley and lake down below.  
They were content to just watch the sun set.   
  
And it feels like now, and it feels like always  
And it feels like coming home  
  
"We will always be best friends, won't we Darian?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah, you better not doubt it ever."  
I love you , she thought to herself as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
To see the world the way I see it now  
Oh, I never saw blue like that before  



	5. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Things Change  
Chapter 3

"When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour spent together, lives within my heart,  
and when he was sad, I was there to dry his tears. And when he was happy, so was I. When he loved me.  
Through the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all. Just he and I together, like it was meant to be.  
And when he was lonely, I was there to comfort him and I knew that he loved me. " - Sarah McLachlan  
(I changed it to he instead of she)

August 25, 1999

Dear Diary,

My how the months have passed. Darien and I are the best of friends. I graduated from high school  
and I was worried that Darien and my friendship was going to suffer, but during the summer we remained best  
friends. But, things did change in some respects.

The end of summer is here and I am getting ready for college and Darien is getting ready for high school again. It was tonight for the first time that we started to notice the differences in our ages. While he is going to band camp and starting school I am still working.

We talk, but not as much anymore.

It all came down to tonight as I am going to move into college.

I said to him, "You do know that tomorrow is the one year anniversary of when they became friends, don't you?"  
You see, even though I am going to college, I had chosen a college that was in town and not very far from him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's already been a year. It seems weird at school without you being there."

"Believe me, I know. So, are you going to come and see my dorm room on Sunday?"

"Yeah, if I can."

October 19, 1999

I moved into college, and started my year off. I became really good friends with my roommate and still talked to Darien. One weekend we went together to another college to visit some of our friends. We were visiting Greg and Melvin. We spent the day together like we had done before. We still know what each other is thinking, even though things are different. I still love him, but I just can't bring myself to tell him. On the way home from our visit I told him that I really missed him in my everyday life, and he just sat in silence. This was the first time he hadn't returned my sentiments. I just brushed it off thinking that it was my imagination.

November 24, 1999

I miss every one. I am sure that Darien is busy practicing for state but I wish that Darien would make some time for me. He was "talking" to Beryl Tsukino and it really upsets me. I am almost sure that Darien doesn't care anymore. He has disappointed me time and time again and I hate it. He hurt me so much. I just wish that God would let me not care about anyone and I would be much better off that way. But, that isn't the way I am. I am dreading this weekend, but it is state for them, so I felt obligated to go. Darien is too busy talking to Beryl to talk to me tonight, just like he has been for the last few weeks. It is funny how one week can change everything.

November 25, 1999

It is Friday. I went to my old school to drop something off. There I saw Darien and Beryl sitting together. I thought that I would go over and say hi, but then decided against it. You know, he always told me that he couldn't talk to me at times when he was talking to someone else because he never saw them but he saw me everyday. He certainly hasn't talked to me at all this week, but he has her, but she is more important.

I told him a week ago, "If you get a girlfriend, then it will be the end of our friendship because you will never talk to me again."

He told me, "Whatever, I will so talk to you again. Don't be stupid about this Serena."

When I went to the football game tonight Darien and Andrew came down and talked to me.

He asked, "Are you mad at me?"

I said, "You haven't talked to me all week, I was extremely upset about it."

We made up, so it's all okay.

December 2, 1999

I invited Darien to a football game that my dad had tickets to. We haven't hung out in awhile. We talked about all the gossip in the band and things like that. It was wonderful. So, for three hours we got to hang out. We went to my house afterwards before a party that we were supposed to go to.

At the party, Darien and Andrew and I wrestled like old times. Then we went down to the campfire and talked and did some other stuff.

While I was talking to Andrew, who walked in but Beryl. Talk about trying to ruin my perfect day. Darien spent all his time with her, but I was spending that time with Andrew, so it wasn't that bad. Finally, Beryl was leaving but Andrew and I had already gone to watch TV.

I was sitting on the couch next to Andrew and Darien came in and sat on the other side of me. So we sat there - all three of us together and made fun of the movie that was on. It was great.

December 3, 1999

Last night, I just found out, was the night that Darien asked Beryl to go out with him. I got a phone call from Andrew, because he knew it would break my heart. He was right.

He asked me "So, are you okay?"

I smiled on the phone, "Yeah, I am fine. Don't worry about me Andrew. Hey, I have to go, but thanks for being a good friend to me. "

When I hung up the phone I sank down to the floor and cried, and that is where my roommate found me, hours later balling my eyes out with not saying a word.


	6. Chapter 4

I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own Sense and Sensibility.   
  
"So the years went by, I stayed the same. But he began to drift away, I was left alone. Still I waited for the day, when he'd say "I will always love you". Lonely and forgotten, never thought he'd look my way. He smiled at me and held me just like he use to do, like he loved me. When he loved me. When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour spent together, lives within my heart, when he loved me." - Sarah McLauchlin ( I changed the "she" to he)  
  
Things Change   
Chapter 4  
  
Well, now that I have told you what happened, let me tell you how I feel. I don't feel anything. I can't feel anything. Sometimes it feels as if the pain will never go away.   
But, I know that I have gotten through this before. But, never were we as close. I just hate this. I mean - will I ever have to stop going through this. In the last four years it has been time and time again that I have been willing to give my all to someone and they throw it back in my face. and everytime that I go through it I say I won't go through it again. I try to keep myself from looking at the clock, but it just doesn't work that way. I have to, I always have some hope and that is what kills me everytime. I just don't understand the logic behind why I must go through this everytime. I just don't understand. Then the words "he did" from Sense and Sensibility keep going through my mind. When Maryanne was turned upon by Willoughby Ms. Dashwood asked her if Willoughby ever told her that he loved her. And she just said "he did", "he did". There is that piece of me inside that says - How could he say those things and then we went through that one night and now I mean nothing at all. I just don't understand it. I keep thinking "he did", he did. It hurts to think of anything that we did together because it is all over. After football season, probably after this weekend, I will never talk to him again. He will have no reason to talk to me at all. I just don't understand, I don't understand. It makes me sick to my stomach when I think of him and her together. I can't eat sometimes, I can't sleep sometimes. But, I can't let anyone think that I am this pathetic and that I can get by. I am supposed to be this strong person for everyone to tell their problems to, but when I need to talk to someone it is like you don't care, you have heard this all before. I can't even talk to my best friend about all of this because it is all about him. He has no idea how much I am hurting right now and I know that he doesn't think about me at all during the week. But, I cannot be the bad guy.  
I refuse to talk bad about her or make myself seem as the bad guy. If there is going to be problems between me and her then she will start it. I guess I always knew that it was going to end. Pessimism is key in my life. I don't care what people say, I am sure that I would have ended it all a few weeks ago if I hadn't been so pessimistic and expected this to happen, then it would have been much, much worse. So here I sit, writing in this journal for the first time ruining the pages with my tears as I write. Tears are irrevelant now as they fall down my face. The tears stain the pages, but I don't dare wipe them away for they will be memories and I want those memories, no matter how painful they are. Someday, when I'm older, I'll go through the entries of my childhood and come to this page with the tear stains and they will remind me of the pain, and I'll probably cry. But I'll know they were tears that HE caused and how it seemed as if my soul had shattered into more peices than imagined, and how I felt as if my heart had a hole the size of my fist inside of it. "Love is like a flower, though beautiful in bloom, it is never eternal." And I'll come back to bitter reality and go through life as I did before. My stomach hurts and I want to do something but I don't know what. I don't know what to do. I pray and pray and pray for God to make me not care and for me to just get away from Darien and I don't know what to do. "Our love is like a red, red rose; beautiful when in bloom, but it can't last forever." I guess that I am just supposed to go through something so bad, and heartbreaking now. Love is like a rose it can't last forever. I must be having to prepare myself for something in the future even more heartbreaking. "It's impossible to mend a broken heart." I will not let myself do this, if I have to kill myself and die. I will not , I will not, I will not, I will not. I don't understand, I don't understand. "he did", "he did".   
********************************************************************  
A couple of months have passed and my heart still yearns for Darien. I dont understand why I was aloud to get so close to someone and then have them ripped away from me. But, what is worse is this fact.   
Everytime I get it into my head that I will not call him and that I hate him, he calls.   
Then Just after I had found out about him going out with her I was helping my mom with our Christmas tree the phone rang. It was him and I was holding some ornaments of which I dropped on the floor because I was so startled that he called. We talked for three hours. By then it was hard to talk to him, but I managed. This just started a long line of times where I told myself that I hated him and I was not going to talk to him. But, as soon as I told myself that he would call the next day.   
*********************************************************************  
A year has already gone by. Another year. A year of my life. He still calls, but the pain has dulled down a little. They broke up for a little while and he was constantly calling again. We did things together and talked a lot.   
But, then she begged him to come back to her, and he did. He told me that he was going to tell her that I was part of the deal and she shouldn't hate me. But, I knew that wouldn't last long. She hates me. Not that I care. I hate her too. I have spent a year now putting up with her and him and their wonderful relationship.   
*******************************************************************  
Such a simple act. The band hadn't done well, so Serena had stood at the door of the bus and given each girl a rose. When Darian got off he had asked where hi rose was. "If I have any extra then I will give you some." Well, she went inside later to give him the rose. As she was walking in, Beryl pushed past her and raced up to Darian. So, Serena stood and watied not wanting to give it to him in front of Beryl. So, when Beryl and Darian were leaving, Serena handed the rose to Darian.   
"Here, you wanted this."  
"Is this for me?"  
"Yes." At that momemtn she couldn't hide everything she felt for him. The last year had not dampered her love for him. In this simple act of handing him the rose, she was handing him her heart. her eyes shown as he reached towards her and he, in one motion,   
pushed the rose away.   
"I don't want it." He didn't mean it mean, she thought later, but the last year finally   
fame to a crushing blow. He kept walking as she just started at him. He took Beryl's hand   
and Serena knew then and there that it was finally over. Nothing else kept her home. She had   
been thinking about leaving and she had in a sense offered him a way to give her a reason out   
of all the reasons she had to leave, to stay. But, he had given her the answer to her dilemma.  
There was no longer any reason to stay.   
  
  
  
  



	7. Epilogue

I do not own Sailor Moon or the song in this fic.   
  
Things Change  
Epilogue  
  
Its time to let you go, Its time to say goodbye  
No more excuses, No more tears to cry  
  
As she drove on to her new home the song came on the radio. She didn't even tell him that she was leaving. The night before she had sat up and knew she should cry, but there weren't anymore tears to cry.   
  
There's been so many changes, I was so confused.   
All along you were the one, all the time I never knew  
  
The last year had changed her life and her tremendously. It was all starting to clear up now. She had had her chance and lost it.   
  
I want you to be happy, your my best friend  
But its so hard to let you go now, all that could have been  
  
She had written a letter to him and had it and one last present for him with her. She didn't know whether or not she could mail it. He had hurt her so much and she felt like this was the only way to get back him, by leaving without telling him. But, he had been her best friend. That did mean something, did it not.   
  
I'll always have the memories, she'll always have you  
Fate has a way of changing, just when you don't want it to  
  
The times he had gotten her out of trouble. When hd had told her that she pleased him. When they talked of marriage. But, those were just memories. Beryl would always have him. It wasn't fair. She hadn't been ready to give him up yet.   
  
Throw away the chains, let love fly away  
Till love comes again, I'll be okay  
  
But, she had to do this. This was the only way she would evey forget him, if she just left. It hurt, and would hurt, but she knew she would get through it.   
  
Life passes so quickly, you gotta take the time  
You'll miss what really matters, you'll miss all the signs  
  
Where did the past two years go? It was as if none of it had really occurred. Sometimes she had to wonder. She knew that life was too important now to just let pass away. You had to stop and "smell the roses". It was ironic that the symbol of this saying - the roses - were once the symbol of their love.   
  
I've spent my life searching , for what always was there  
Sometimes if will be too late, sometimes it won't be fair  
  
It's amazing that you can hope for something and then when it is too late you find out that it was right in front of her face. If only she had gotten to know him earlier, maybe things would be different.   
  
I won't give up, I won't give in  
I can't recreate what just might of been  
I know that my heart will find love again  
Now is the time to begin  
  
There was a time that she thought she couldn't go on. It had hurt so much. But, Andrew had convinced her to keep going on. She couldn't give up. It was definitly time to start over.   
  
I'll be okay, I'll be okay  
Cant hold on forever baby  
I'll be okay  
  
She knew that this was a new beginning, a time to start over, start anew. She would never forget, but she couldn't hold on forever. She would make it through this and would forget that she had ever met Darien Chiba.   
  
  
  
  
  
*There I am done. Finally. It is not as good as I would have liked, but it is done. Please read and review. *  
  



End file.
